


You Look Better In Blue

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A request, M/M, Scamandercest - Freeform, Theseus loves Newt, newt loves theseus, theseus hates christmas, thesnewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This was a tumblr request I got on my side blog @mr-scamandercest.





	You Look Better In Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】You Look Better In Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479295) by [white_lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon)



> tumblr user said: I have a request: Newt almost dies and Theseus watches then he goes all big brother/boyfriend mode and is protective but Newt gets annoyed and leaves then they have an emotional reunion and hot af sex with all toppy Theseus please

It was Chsritmas time! Everyone loves Christmas. Who wouldn’t? Theseus Scamander, that’s who. Don’t get me wrong, Theseus actually loved Christmas at one time. He spent it with his mom and dad and his little brother, Newt. The same brother that made him dislike the holiday.

Theseus started to hate Christmas around 6 years ago, when Newt… when Newt left him. Theseus and Newt were arguing more and more and Theseus guesses that’s why he left him. It all started in during the month of June…

(past)

Newt barges into Theseus’ office in full rage. His face was red and he began stuttering different words and sentences the older brother couldn’t quite make out. Newt throws a file on Theseus’ desk and sits down in the chair set infront of the office desk, while mumbling to himself.

“What is this?”, Theseus asks while picking up the file and sorting through the contents of it. Photos of many dead exotic magical creatures lay inside of it.

“T-that right there i-is the work of evil poachers! Look at all of those poor animals. They’ve been robbed of their horns and eggs a-and..”, the younger brother couldn’t even finish his rant when he started to breakdown.

Theseus quickly stood up and walked around the desk to his brother. He wrapped him in his arms and they both sat on the ground.

“Shhhh, it’s okay Newt. Those people are terrible and should be punished for what they’ve done. There is no need to cry.”

Newt sat up a little and used his hand to whip away any remaining tears. He sniffles a couple times and looks up into his brother face.

“I’m gonna find these poachers and I’ll make sure they’re punished. This is wrong. What they do is wrong! Please Theseus, please help me.”

The older brother shifted in his position and places a hand on Newt’s cheek and whips away one last tear.

“I will get some aurors to go in and handle this. You will stay out of harms way and for Merlin’s sake Newt please don’t get involved. You and I can work on locating the poachers and uncovering their hideouts.”

Newt’s grin was as bright as the eye could see. He leans onto Theseus and wraps his arms around his older brother, giving him a gigantic hug.

“Thank you! Thank you Theseus! I promise I won’t get hurt or anything.”

And with that the story begins.

(Present)

The apartment looked very jolly causing Theseus to cringe. The thought of everyone happy on Christmas hurt his heart. The reason he ever liked it was because he got to spend it with Newt. He loved Newt, more than a brother should. His brother was his everything and now he’s been gone for 6 years. No letters, no visits, no nothing. So how was Theseus supposed to enjoy Christmas alone?

He tried to enjoy it. He tried to go out with friends and coworkers. So to Theseus by the end of it, there was no hope. And then Leta came. He remembered Leta as one of Newt’s friends and because he wanted to know more about Newt he started talking to her. She didn’t know anything about Newt’s whereabouts either but through the course of talking with her, he started to like her and enjoy her company. So they started dating and now they were engaged.

Theseus walks around the living room and stares at all the family photos on the wall. A picture of him and his brother in their Hogwarts robes was hung just above the fireplace.

(Past)

The cool fall air blew as four aurors, Newt, and Theseus closed up on two suspected poachers sitting on wooden crates. They waited there while listening for the right info so they could jump out and take the suspects back to the Ministry.

“How much money do you thing Erumpent horns cost?”, a tall man asks while pushing his hands farther into his winter coat pockets.

“Does it really matter? As long as we get some money I’m fine. We didn’t do this job for nothing.”, a short man answers.

Theseus keeps this in mind as proof that they’re the poachers. The aurors listen to the two men talks some more when they hear another interesting thing.

“When do you think the ship will be here to load the crate on?”

“Maybe an hour or so. Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s getting cold out here.”

All at once the aurors jumped out of their hiding spots and a fight broke out between the aurors and the poachers. Newt and Theseus stay where they were until they heard a yelp in the direction of the fight. One of the aurors was hit bad by a third poacher.

The aurors were winning until another auror was hit and that’s when Newt ran out from behind his hiding spot. He joins into the fights while Theseus stands shocked at the scene.

Quickly Theseus runs into the fight and joins. The older brother strikes at the tall man and he goes down. Newt hits the short one and he nearly dodged the attack but Newt predicted the dodge and hits him. While they were fighting the two aurors signaled to Theseus and Newt that they were taking their companions to a safer area.

The third guy was the strongest one out of the three by far. The third poacher cast a spell aimed for Newt which Theseus pushes his brother out of the way just in time. With the distraction the third poacher apparates. Theseus runs over to Newt and pats his brothers body, looking for marks or wounds of any type.

“I’m fine Theseus. I wasn’t struck or anything. You can stop checking because I’m okay.”

Theseus looks up from his brother’s body and a expression of shock and worry are shown. “I told you strictly no getting involved! But here we are, you on the ground and me worried to death!” The older brother sits down on the grass next to his brother and places a hand on his own forehead.

The younger brother sits up and shifts closer to Theseus, who stands up immediately and walks a couple steps away. Newt stands up and places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m didn’t mean to frighten you. I saw the two aurors fall and I had to help. We have two poachers out of the three suspects.” The younger brother lays his forehead on his brothers back and hugs him from behind.

“Let’s just get home. Once we end this case I’m making sure that you stay by my side.”

(Present)

It was now 5 o’clock and the party would start soon. Theseus walks around to his bedroom and starts to get ready. By the time he look a shower, got his dress shirt on and his pants were buttoned up the clock said 5:46pm.

He hears the front door open and his fiancé, Leta walks in. She was in a gorgeous green dress and looked ready for the party.

“Hello honey! You look rather fetching tonight.” Leta walks inside of their shared bedroom and places her hands on Theseus’ chest.

“Only for you, Leta.”

She pulls Theseus towards the bedroom door bed they stand in the door frame. Leta winks and she looks up. Theseus follows her gaze and sees a mistletoe above their heads. Theseus leans down and kisses Leta. They hear a knock on the door and stop. Leta smiles up at Theseus and leaves to answer the door. Theseus stands and leans onto the door frame. He looks back up at the mistletoe and his smile falls.

(Past)

The snow falls outside and Theseus is curled up in a warm blanket with a cup of tea. He was reading a book when he hears a knock.

He stands up in a rush to answer it and hug his brother but instead one of the aurors he put on the poacher case is at the door. The auror looks frantically at Theseus and then blurts out the words that made Theseus’ blood run cold.

“You’re brother! He’s in the hospital! Me and the others were about to catch the last poacher and your brother popped out of now where and began to fight!”

Theseus and the auror apparate to the hospital and they both run down the hall to where Newt was being kept.

Newt is laying on his back with a trach tube down his windpipe. A doctor stood by him and walked over to Theseus. “Who are you?”

“Theseus Scamander, his brother. What happened to him?”

“We think the other wizard threw a potion that was harmful when inhaled. It seems as though it was some sorts of suffocation potion because the people that brought him in here said he couldn’t breathe.”

The older brother looks from the doctor to Newt and back to the doctor.

“He should be fine in a week or so.”

(Present)

The time showed 6:37pm and Theseus still hasn’t seen Newt. Perhaps Newt wasn’t coming.

Theseus wanders to the kitchen and grabs some of the snacks. He walks out and heads over to Leta talking to a old friend of hers.

“Oh and this is my fiancé, Theseus. He’s the head auror at the ministry.”

Theseus smiles at the woman across from him and extends his hand out to her.

“It’s pleasure to meet you Theseus. I’m Marla. You’re the war hero, correct?”

Before he could answer someone behind him bumps into him and causes him to loose his food onto his shirt.

“Sorry, I’ll be back. I just need to change really quick. Please enjoy the party!”

Theseus hurries and walks away to his room. The hallway had no one in it and he could clearly see his door open. Did he not shut it? Theseus steps toward to the room and walks over to his closet. He digs through some of the shirts on the hangers and picks out a nice white dress shirt.

“I’d do the blue one. Y-you look good in blue.”

Theseus froze from the voice behind him. It was the same voice that abandoned him 6 years ago.

(Past)

It was Christmas Eve and ever since Newt was in the hospital, Theseus never left his side. He made Newt work with him in his department. It seemed ridiculous to keep your baby brother held at home but he couldn’t take it if he lost him that day.

“I can handle myself Theseus! I don’t always need you taking care of me!” The younger brother sat in his chair and stared at his brother with fury in his eyes. “I’m a grown adult and I can do as I please!”

“Well maybe you should act like it sometimes because lately I feel like I’ve had to baby you and make sure you don’t get in trouble!” Theseus looked back at his brother with as much anger.

“I got hurt once! I was angry at what the poacher did to those poor animals and I didn’t think before I attacked.”

“You got hurt? You nearly died, Newt! I had to sit there and watch you suffer on a hospital bed for a two weeks!”

The brothers sat there quietly. Neither one of them wanted to look at the other. Finally the younger brother got up and walked over to his brief case. Right before he stepped inside it he turned his head towards Theseus and a tear slipped down his face. “I can’t live with someone that won’t let me live.”

Then Christmas morning, Newt was gone.

(Past)

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Well I want to talk to you.”

All of the emotions Theseus has been feeling swell up and he lets them all out right there. “What do you want?” The older brother ask. “Forgiveness.” answered Newt. “I can’t give you that.” Theseus was about out of the room but Newt grabs his arm. They both stop. Then Theseus asks,”Why didn’t you visit? 6 years Newt and this is the first time I see you!”

“Theseus, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked out on you like that. You were just keeping me trapped and I couldn’t take it anymore. I was afraid that if I came and saw you again… you’d hate me.” After Newt apologized neither of them said anything.

“Why are you here? Is it for Leta? I know you haven’t seen her in a while.” Theseus didn’t want to look at him. “Theseus I came for you. Only you! I’ve realized my mistake and I want to fix it b-because I love you. More than a brother. I cant handle you hating me.”

Theseus turns around and faces Newt. He then remembers where they were standing and out of frustration and happiness he smashes his lips onto his brother’s. Newt gasp into the kiss and Theseus explores his mouth with his tongue. Newt moans into the kiss and threads his fingers through his brother’s hair. The auror groans and pushes his brother back into the room and to the wall, where he rest his leg in between Newt’s thighs. Theseus pulls away and looks at Newt.

“I could never hate you, you idiot! I love you so much! I only wanted to protect you, I didn’t meant to keep you from life.”

Newt smiles and smashes their lips together. With a flick of a wand the door closes and locks behind them. Theseus licks Newt’s jawline and nips his way up to his ear making Newt moan and shudder. “If you keep acting like this I’ll have to bend you over and take you right there.” Theseus’ dirty words makes Newt’s eyes go wide and he smirks at the older brother. “Is that a promise?”. Theseus smiles down at Newt and licks his earlobe. He makes his way down his neck and onto his collarbone. Newt grabs a fistful of Theseus’ shirt and grinds up onto his older brother.

Theseus pulls his brother with him until they both hit the bed and fall into it. Newt moans and they continue to grind with one another. The older wizard puts his hands into Newt’s shirt and punches a nub. Newt shakes and locks lips with his brother. Theseus continues and then he lifts up his brother’s shirt. The younger brother gladly slides of the fabric and signals Theseus to do the same.

Once they both are down to just boxers Theseus slides his hand into the tight fabrics and strokes his brother’s length. With each stroke his brother whimpers and causes more friction against him. Newt groans loudly and then comes into his brother’s hand. Theseus pulls out his hand and without looking away from his brother’s eyes, licks his fingers. Newt moans again causing both their lengths to twitch. Theseus flips them over so he’s hovering over Newt.

“I’m gonna prep you first. Is that alright?” Theseus ask gently, unlike how he’s been acting. Newt looks up and he blushes, “Y-yeah that’s okay.”

Theseus pulls Newt’s boxers down and has the most beautiful view of his lover. Newt blushes and tries to hide himself when Theseus grabs hold of his hand and kisses it. “You’re beautiful.” Newt smiles shyly and Theseus takes that as cue to get ready. He quickly grabs some lotion and spreads it onto his fingers. He places a finger near his brother entrance. Theseus pushes in and thrust his finger in a couple times causing Newt to moan.

After Newt was all stretched out Theseus puts some lotion on his length and lines himself up. “Are you ready?”. The younger brother looked nervous but nods his head. Theseus kisses his brother’s lips and then pushes in. Newt shifts a little on the bed and when Theseus is fully inside both of them wait while panting. When Theseus thinks Newt’s ready he starts thrusting in.

“Oh my g-god!” Newt nearly yells out. Theseus realizes that they are still in a house full of guest and he quickly smashes their lips together again.

Theseus goes harder into his brother and faster. Newt suddenly moans out loudly into his mouth and that’s when Theseus understands he found his prostate. He hits it again and again , now Newt was whimpering and clawing up his brother’s back. They Theseus could tell Newt was close like him and went even harder.

Both brother come at the same time and Theseus lays them so they’re side by side. After some time he pulls out of his brother, hearing a little noise from Newt.

“Newt, please don’t leave again. I broke when you left and I don’t want to feel that pain anymore. I love you.”

And with that Newt had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn’t realize he hurt his brother this much.

“I’m gonna be staying for a long time. Don’t worry.”

They lay there and Theseus falls asleep while spooning Newt next to him.

“I love you too, Theseus.”


End file.
